


Just me and you, at the zoo

by IDidItForTheFanfic



Series: The Biggest Family on Earth (Timetot edition) [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Auntie Osgood, Fluff, Multi, Osgood sisters, just fluff, timebaby, timetot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidItForTheFanfic/pseuds/IDidItForTheFanfic
Summary: Four year old Hope gets to spend the day with her Auntie Osgood! Timetot fluff ensues in large amounts.





	1. Allwons-y

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of The Biggest Family on Earth! Yay! It will likely be a series and it all stars little Hope!

Petronella Osgood hummed as she put the finishing touches on the breakfast feast she and her sister had made. 

There was a knock at the front door, without looking away from the food she called, “Osgood! Can you get that?”

“Yeah,” came a voice from the other room. “That would be the Doctor then?”

“Most likely,” Osgood confirmed. “He said that he would be dropping by right about now.”

Her sister laughed, and began to work on the many locks that adorned their front door. She finished undoing the final lock and opened the door. The moment the door was open, she was assaulted by a blur of brown curls and bright pink.

“Auntie Osgood!” Hope cried, gleefully hugging her. “I’m here! I’m here!”

Osgood laughed and hugged the little girl tightly, “Yes, I can see that!”

There was a low chuckle from the door and Osgood looked up to see River, “Sweetie, let her breath.”

Hope reluctantly let go of Osgood and Osgood ruffled her hair, “I suppose that explains why you were on time then.”

River nodded, “I was driving.”

Hope tugged on Osgood’s shirt, “Where’s Auntie Osgood, Auntie Osgood?”

“She’s just in the kitchen,” Osgood explained. “She’s finishing making breakfast for the three of us.”

Hope grinned and ran off in the direction of the kitchen. 

River sighed, “Thank you for doing this on such short notice.”

Osgood shrugged, “Well we could never just say no, and we assume the short notice was due to there being some kind of urgent crisis.”

“Your assumptions are more educated guesses than actual assumption,” River reminded her. “And you are correct. My husband and I have some business to take care of that we’d rather not involve our four year old daughter in.”

“I completely understand,” Osgood reassured her. “I need to go to work today, but Osgood did said that she has something planned. It’s her turn to watch Hope anyway.”

Hope was suddenly by River’s side, jumping up and down excitedly, “Mummy! Mummy! Auntie Osgoods got muffins and fruit and chocolate milk!”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful,” River agreed. “Now, you’re going to be a very good girl for your Aunts, yes?”

Hope nodded vigorously, “Uh-uh!”

“Good girl,” River crouched down and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “I love you.”

Hope hugged her mother, “I love you too, Mummy.” 

“Alright then,” River straightened up. “I should go, the Doctor is waiting for me.”

Hope waved, “Bye, Mummy!”

River waved back and Osgood closed the door, “So, breakfast?” 

Hope grinned, “Yeah!”

Osgood bent down and picked her up, “Okay, let’s go, then.”

Hope giggled and pointed to the kitchen, “Allwons-y!”

Osgood laughed, “Allons-y!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Osgood smiled at her surrogate niece, “How is everything then?”

“Is very yummy,” Hope said, her mouth full of strawberry. She swallowed and smiled at her Aunt sweetly. “May I please have some more chocolate milk?”

Osgood hesitated, “Oh, alright. But only a little bit.”

Hope gave her a toothy grin and Osgood could see that her teeth were tinte red from the strawberries. Osgood snickered and got up from the table, quietly humming along to the song that was playing on the radio. She didn’t know the name of the song, but it had been frequently playing and it wasn’t terrible. She started to make some more chocolate milk and from her, hope suddenly cried, “Hi Auntie Osgood!”

Osgood glanced over her shoulder and saw her sister standing in the doorway, “I have to get to work, I was just stopping to say goodbye.”

“Awww,” Hope whined from her seat. “But I wanted to play!”

Osgood smiled at the pouty face that the little girl was making, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back later and besides, Osgood has a special day planned for the both of you.”

“That’s right,” Osgood said, walking back to the table with Hope’s milk. “Oh, and Osgood, take a muffin. You know bad things happen when we work on an empty stomach.”

Osgood nodded and went to grab a muffin from the table.

“Auntie Osgood?” Hope said from the table, taking a sip from her milk.

Both women responded at once, “Yes?”

Hope looked at the woman at the counter, “Um… when you get home… can we play our special games and you do your special games?”

The sisters stared at Hope in shock for a moment, and then simultaneously started laughing. They didn’t know how she did it, but somehow, Hope could always tell them apart.

Osgood gave Hope a warm smile and walked over to her chair and tousled her hair, making her giggle, “Of course we can.”

Osgood hugged her sister briefly and sat back down, “You should probably get going. You know how Kate gets when we’re late.”

Osgood nodded and waved to them and left the room.

“Bye Auntie Osgood,” Hope called after her. “Have a good day!”

Osgood picked a grape from what was left on the bunch, “Are you excited for today, Hope?”

Hope took a drink from her chocolate milk and grinned, “Mhm! What are we gonna do?”

“Well,” Osgood began, pausing to wipe off Hope’s slight milk mustache with a napkin. “I thought you might enjoy going to the zoo with me.”

Hope gasped and sprang out of her chair, very nearly knocking her glass over, “Yeah! Zoo! Zoo! I wanna see animals!”

Osgood laughed, “Alright, go put your shoes and coat back on while I clean up breakfast, then we’ll go.”

“Yay!” Hope shrieked, running off to retrieve her shoes and coat.

Osgood shook her head and started to collect the dirty dishes. Then something occurred to her and her eyes widened in panic and she ran to the kitchen doorway, “And please don’t touch anything!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I just want to say that I did not edit the last chapter and make Hope's shirt pink to fit gender norms or anything, because I decided (as I'll explain in the next chapter) that Hope is wearing a shirt with the MLP character Pinkie Pie on it. Just wanted to put that out there.


End file.
